Boneyard
Event As night falls, you hear the sound of digging coming from the cemetery. You spy a coven of mages with shovels. Steadfast, they dig until they hear a metallic clanking sound. They unearth a small disc. In the moonlight you can almost distinguish a pattern on its surface. The Dealer draws a Necromancer of Skulls and a Horde of Skulls. 1) Continue to watch. You crouch behind a gnarled oak and wait to see what happens next. Dice Gambit (Target: 15) Success :(insert text here) Failure :An ogre trudges over the hill, dragging his club. He greets the mages with a murderous grin. They appear to be conducting some sort of trade. :The Dealer draws an Ogre. :You consider your options. :A) Continue to watch. ::You crouch behind a gnarled oak and wait to see what happens next. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 15) ::Success :::(insert text here) ::Failure :::Another group of mages join the graveyard crew. :::The Dealer draws a 1 of Arcane. :::You consider your options. :::1) Continue to watch. ::::(insert text here) :::2) Sneak up on them. ::::Precision Gambit (1 small stationary Huge Success, 2 medium stationary Huge Failure, 1 large moving Huge Failure) ::::Huge Success :::::You lift a hunk of broken headstone above your head and launch it at the gravediggers. :::::You manage to take out some of the mages before they have a chance to arm themselves. :::::The Dealer discards the Necromancer of Skulls. :::::The player enters Combat. :::::The battle resolved, you turn your attention to the half-buried metal disc. You fall to your hands and knees and begin to dig. :::::The player gains 4 Fame. :::::The player acquires The Pentacle. :::::The player acquires the Pentacle's Curse. :::::The moon sinks behind some clouds. :::::A) Leave the graveyard. ::::::(insert text here) :::::B) Explore the graveyard a little more. ::::::Wheel Gambit (1 Gold Gain, 1 Max Life Gain, 1 Equipment, 6 Monsters) ::::::Max Life Gain Card :::::::You stumble upon a shrub of glistening berries. The sweet scent is so appetising you can't help but eat a handful immediately. :::::::The player acquires the Max Life Gain Card. :::::::You continue on your journey. :::::::Encounter Ends. ::::Failure :::::(insert text here) ::::Huge Failure :::::(insert text here) :B) Sneak up on them. ::Precision Gambit (1 small stationary Huge Success, 2 medium stationary Huge Failure, 1 large moving Huge Failure) ::Huge Success :::You lift a hunk of broken headstone above your head and launch it at the gravediggers. :::You manage to take out some of the mages before they have a chance to arm themselves. :::The Dealer discards 1 Monster Card. :::The player enters Combat. :::The battle resolved, you turn your attention to the half-buried metal disc. You fall to your hands and knees and begin to dig. :::The player gains 4 Fame. :::The player acquires The Pentacle. :::The player acquires the Pentacle's Curse. :::The moon sinks behind some clouds. :::1) Leave the graveyard. ::::You continue on your journey. ::::Encounter ends. :::2) Explore the graveyard a little more. ::Failure ::Huge Failure Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Star Category:Brimstone Cards Category:Brimstone Encounters Category:Dice Gambits Category:Precision Gambits Category:Wheel Gambits